Prior to the present invention, a child whether at home or on the beach or playground, is faced with a problem of the child's small size and minimal strength required for picking-up and transporting toys, particularly where such toy in its assembled state, is too large and cumbersome as contrasted to the age, size, height and minimal strength of the child. Also, a toy in the nature of a constructable toy, i.e. one that has multiple parts that may be assembled by the child, is equally important to the parent(s) that the disassemble parts or elements thereof, be easily and conveniently collectively both portable and transportable by the child in order to avoid loss of parts, as well as to train and educate the child in the practice of storing, putting-away and storing the separate parts thereof for reasons of each of tidiness and prevention of loss of one or more parts thereof.
From the standpoint of fun for the child, for a larger toy of particular one or more functions, normally a parent is required in order to both transport, assist and/or supervise use of such larger toy.
Characteristic of most children, the novelty of a toy quickly wears off, in the absence of the toy providing multiple possibilities for alternate sources of amusement.
In arriving at such a toy, seaside or beach use of a toy can be a definite advantage and asset and source of amusement to young/small children, particularly where playing with and/or handling water and/or sand are involved.
Children playing on a beach, at poolside or in other settings enjoy using water and directing its flow. Beach pails and sand shovels are well known utensils used in such play, as well as screens for sifting sand, and the like.
Many of the technologies for carrying water are theoretically adaptable to toys, but have not been accomplished. There are available various glued or otherwise rigidly-secured plastic plumbing elements such as unions, elbows, and tees.
Heretofore, there has been a significant absence of toys of maintainable and long-lasting interest to small children and/or maintainable and/or transportable by children, much less being of portable size, weight and shape.
Accordingly, there remains heretofore a need for a toy set that allows for and is conducive to a child to utilize the child's imagination and interest in ways of playing with a toy.